Talk:La Quotidienne
зOriginal name :P --OuWTB 18:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Mer's'''i! "Cotidianul" was misschien toch beter geweest? >:) --Bucurestean 18:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Mersie*. Denk 't :P --OuWTB 18:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Mersië :S --Bucurestean 18:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nee, dan is 't mersieë (spreek uit: mársjah zoiets). Dat is de datief van "mersie" (het bedankje). In iets als: "Bie het bedankje viel ik van m'n stoel" -> "Bie g'm mersieë vole 'ch ven miene stole." --OuWTB 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll finish the article soon... (my dog guinnea pig ate it) ^^ --Bucurestean 18:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) LAZY : :P --OuWTB 18:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Is 't nu ook al een radiostation? --OuWTB 19:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :No, why, because of "stay tuned"? :D --Bucurestean 19:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ssjjjt :P --OuWTB 19:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Looks well! Nicely done. I am happy to see our press is thriving once again. 18:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :--> he's saying after one article (A) --Bucurestean 19:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::It just looks well . 19:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Eigenlijk vind ik wel dat 'ie kinderen moet krijgen om de dynastie voort te zetten è, maar honderden.. --OuWTB 05:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :What is a Sickpit-phenomenon? Lars Washington 10:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Sickpit-phenomenon = "I don't know" --Bucurestean 15:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Ik stem enkel op rood, omdat in Montfort 75% van de bevolking rood is :P Ik als halve Etsberger ben bruinharig :P --OuWTB 16:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Mwah, 'k heb het niet zo met rooien (A) --Bucurestean 16:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Gelukkig ben 'k maar niet rood dan è :P --OuWTB 16:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Vraagje, wanneer je mocht kiezen, rood of kaal, wat kies je dan? Ik dacht, beter rode Jan dan blode Jan Lars Washington 16:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Rood, kun je nog altijd een kleuringje aan geven è :P --OuWTB 16:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ben wél benieuwd hoe Bucurestean erover denkt. Lars Washington 16:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Rood of kaal? Ligt eraan, een afro bijv is altijd vet :P --Bucurestean 16:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wat is een afro? --Lars Washington 16:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::http://images.google.nl/images?hl=nl&source=hp&q=afro&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sa=N&tab=wi --Bucurestean 16:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: 16:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: --Lars Washington 16:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: --Bucurestean 16:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. 16:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::A red afro? Mm.. --OuWTB 16:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Een pruik ?!--Lars Washington 16:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :)) --Bucurestean 16:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sven Plemming Je doet afbreuk aan de geloofwaardigheid van je gazet als ik eerlijk ben. --OuWTB 18:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : Freedom of publishing :P --Bucurestean 18:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Freedom of speech (Geertje doet dat ook è :P) Je gazet is net zo'n damesroddelmagazijn waar niets in staat :P --OuWTB 18:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Or you're the only one to not recognise his death? :D --Bucurestean 18:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::He can still be active at landj è. --OuWTB 18:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::If he has died, I doubt he's still editing on landj :P --Bucurestean 18:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He hasn't died :P It was just a "list". He has now become a "kluizenaar" è, so he can concentrate on his poetry. --OuWTB 18:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::So we've found an other buddy? :O --Bucurestean 18:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, he shot down his twin brother Mohammed. --OuWTB 18:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::O, you mean Mohammed El Poponar (what was you're sockpuppet's name? :P) --Bucurestean 18:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes. Gustav has just confirmed this ;) --OuWTB 18:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hahahah :D Wat slecht :P --OuWTB 18:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) : :)) --Bucurestean 18:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Tabloid or not, this newspaper is a real pleasure to read :) 18:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Hahhaha :P --Bucurestean 18:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Because of the language mistakes, right ;) And the article about Anfii* --Bucurestean 18:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't give a narnja hahaha :P --Bucurestean 19:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's a bad quote of the week :P Now I'm off -> swimming :'( --OuWTB 19:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: :( --Bucurestean 19:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't agree. It's quite good :) 19:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, otherwise I wouldn't have put it in my ''newspaper --Bucurestean 19:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Polls I like the polls. Perhaps you could make it this newspaper's "trademark". La Quotidienne, news and polls on a daily basis. 19:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. --Bucurestean 19:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooops "Afraid of" toch? -- 20:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :We (read: OWTB) should actually publish a gedichtenbundel of Anfii! :D -- 20:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::"Afraid of", indeed. And please guys, no more publishing of things by sockpuppets. Don't remind me of these sockpuppets, if you wish to leave that behind and move on as a free man. 20:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: (A) "Looks at OWTB, gives him a ;)" --Bucurestean 20:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: I actually meant a collection of existing poems written by Anfius... he's dead though, how do you expect him to write another one? --Bucurestean 20:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::You know what I mean guys. What already exists on the Plemming gang, exists; but I don't want you to write about new articles about him, or extend it visibly. Right? He shouldn't even be here, so don't exaggerate. 20:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::: :O Why so suddenly this turning point. Just because I wrote an article in my newspaper? I hated him too, that's why I decided to create his death, like OWTB created his "birth", so we could finally end this Anfial chapter. --Bucurestean 20:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Don't misunderstand me. I'm fine with the article (in fact, I think of it as a good solution), but I hope you understand I don't want more and more on the guy. I kinda hate what happened, because it ruined the wiki for more than a year. I don't care too much if you publish some of "his" poems. Just don't elaborate on it. If we want good articles about sth or sb, let's then write new articles, or articles on decent existing people. Begrijp je? 20:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Of course, no problem. I didn't mean we should end up with even more articles about Plemming. --Bucurestean 20:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, then we understand each other. I don't want you to think you can't write newspaper articles on the Plemming dude or on anything else - I'm perfectly alright with the rumors and stories you write here . 20:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Is [http://www.nytimes.com/2009/11/15/magazine/15octomom-t.html?_r=1&hp this] you meant by "Yes, and get kids too, hundreds of kids like the Arabian sheiks"? 20:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, 14 is nothing. There was one Arabian sheik which had 14 wives and about 900 kids. A while ago in the news. Let me search... --Bucurestean 20:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I can imagine his |____| having fallen off... 20:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: The numbers can't be correct, probably around the 200. But I can't find it :S. Anyway, I've found this. It's not a sheikh though ;) --Bucurestean 20:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The text about King Dimitri is incorrect It is still missing some elementary questions to which should be given an answer. First of all: what has happened to Sigma, of whom we heard a lot in the past, but now remains very silent... Second: what should be the reason for the king to marry at such a young age and so shortly after he has become familiar with Mary Elisabeth Nelson? I think those questions should be answered and then we would have made a lot progress in our investigation è. --OuWTB 07:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) # Sigma? Lol. Who or what is Sigma? # I didn't announce a marriage! 07:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :# Hold you but not of the dumbs è :P :# Don't worry, we will help you a bit with the marriage if it will come è :P I am critically taking a look at this text and say that you don't have any reason to marry now. --OuWTB 08:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::# Seems we used the name 'Sigma' quite a lot in Yuri-Dimitri-conversations ::# I'm glad you're being critical :D 08:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTB 08:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: OWTB, just compare this newspaper to De Telegraaf and then you'll understand . Even though it's by far the biggest newspaper of Holland, they put things like "Camel fucks owner" on the frontpage. --Bucurestean 08:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Komt er nog een artikel ove rmij? McCrooke 15:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, but you have your own newspaper to write in. --Bucurestean 15:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::But this is a tabloid! McCrooke 15:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::You are a tabloid... --Bucurestean 15:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: Hahahahahahahaha. Nice one! 15:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Is this a complot against me? McCrooke 15:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Just two people feeling the same about you, I suppose... 15:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: IILl write a article on it at TN McCrooke 15:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Great. --Bucurestean 15:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Stoop the the nati-me sentiment Please stop the anti-me sentiment otherwise i have to start trial against this becuase of Libel Pierlot McCrooke 09:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, Mr. McCrooke, don't make a big fuss of it . They only say your are "controversial" and that you have been in prison once or twice. But they also say good things! You are an "international personality"! -- 09:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: --Bucurestean 13:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) LOWIA wont make a chance Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) This is really getting very professional here. I like it very much. --Lars Washington 14:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Merci --Bucurestean 14:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I absolutely agree with Lars! 15:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::That's because of LOWIA of course --OuWTB 15:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why does everyone have one vote (prime-minister thing)? --OuWTB 08:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :No clue. I am getting tired of these stupid polls. Why don't we just wait until January 1? 08:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm waiting since December 31, 2008. --OuWTB 08:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: Because it takes so long. And then we have to wait another month... --Bucurestean 10:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: :'( --OuWTB 10:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) We should start a trial against Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Abou the newest article I already warned for that admin situation earlier in this month.Pierlot McCrooke 12:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :You are going to loss this trial, Pierlot. The "red baron" will win. Because it is a nonsense-trial, a "heksenjacht", a personal vendetta of you, mr. McCrooke. Mark my words. Dr. Magnus 13:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There seems to be something wrong with the heading. 08:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Make the news What should I know to make news, for my charachters William Johnson or Amy Johnson? I have made Amy a blog, but still haven't made the news yet. All I read about is the Baron and the dirty stinking communists, nothing about LOWIA... :) William Johnson 12:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You may write anything about LOWIA in my newspaper, if it's relevant enough it may stay. ;) You are always allowed to write in La Quotidienne. --Bucurestean 12:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Bucu, Could you write a 'vervolgartikel' of the king article of yesterday? Pierlot McCrooke 12:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Why? When I wrote that article I was pretty pissed off, now I'm not so I don't have any inspiration, nor any hunger to write something at the moment ;) --Bucurestean 12:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::: I think the King issue needs more investigation. Ill support the article Pierlot McCrooke Thanks. I'll try to. If I make some mistakes, then please go over the article to get them out! :) William Johnson 12:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Of course, no problem at all. Thank you for participating :) --Bucurestean 12:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Done. I hope you like it! William Johnson 12:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's good ;) --Bucurestean 12:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wait, I added some more. Now I'm done! :) William Johnson 12:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I hope something news pops up. I am very interested in a Opinon article Pierlot McCrooke 12:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) you have to change the newest article Pierlot McCrooke 08:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Why didn't you stay alive in the first place? this is kind of a New Testament-like thing! 08:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with the bible è. --OuWTB 08:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::My death was only rumors Pierlot McCrooke 08:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I haven't read the Bible yet, so i couldn't say 08:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ouch èch è :P Sjaam dich jónk :) --OuWTB 08:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fixed the article. Edward Hannis 14:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Elections I made a small analysis lately, and I came to some of the same conclusions. For example the fact that your coalition got more votes than the PD - which is no surprise, you have more candidates also. On the other hand, it is true the LD+WLP votes are rather scattered. No reason to panic, I think. The coalition is - whatever the turnout is - a success. Andy is a rising star (look at the Pub!) and the King already announced to include people from all political areas in the Government. Congratulations to the Coalition! -- 10:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Guess you're right, then. You too congratulations with your results until now (however I find it a bit early to congratulate each other). They show that the PD has remained stable, and the largest political party, for years. One question though: the King is automatically in the position to negotiate about the formation of the government? It sounds a bit 'scheef', in my opinion. But I certainly do appreciate he is willing to democratize things a little bit. I've read his speeches and thereby his plans and I think Lovia is on the good way. --Bucurestean 11:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hogere connecties Iederen weet toch al dat dat nep is. Hoe kan je noue zoiets geloven? Ik heb die niet, wan tik ben maar een kind. Magnus geloof tAesopos. Pierlot McCrooke 09:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Please speak English. Besides, if this is about the Interpol thingy, I believe the story. It freaks me out, seriously. You are unblockable... it explains a lot I must say, but I don't get it completely. 10:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It isn true Pierlot McCrooke 11:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It isn't true? So that means Aesopos is lying? Somehow I find that hard to believe.. 11:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Not it isn true. I have no higher connections. Aesopos is just seeking random sources (that is typical Aesopinma) Pierlot McCrooke 11:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Please log in. --Bucurestean 13:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Newest article Does the image appear on your screen? Because I can't see no image. --Bucurestean 18:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, the election poster is too big. --OuWTB 18:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok :S --Bucurestean 18:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No, the image seems to be corrupt. --OuWTB 18:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep. 08:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Jongens het lijkt de privé hier wel :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sssstttt. Overigens kan ik mij wel vinden in het nieuwe artikel over Donia Pierlot McCrooke 18:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Be careful in using the words 'enormous' . If I'm not mistaken, Pierlot or Arthur aren't leftist at all, and Yuri is very moderately center-left. What I do agree with, is that Yuri should be - as many people, including our dear friend Pierlot - more careful with the Donias. 18:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :No need to spread any more anti-Donia propoganda... I am back again and this time I am here to stay. I have definetely learned my lesson comrades! The power of democracy and my comrades Scanderson, Serov and Owen will bring the LCP to a new level of power, influence and success! Let us make Lovia into a socialist state! Dr. Magnus 20:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool WHAT A SEXY NEWSPAPER!!!!!!!!!! I'm friends with Mangus but not really with the party. I'll prob take my name off the members list. put that in your newspaper. HA.LOL From- Marcus Villanova UMMM... love you and the newspaper it's great!!! but to the low popularity of the league i had to delay the first game =But i have all the stats done and even know the two playoff teams. ALSO, i am a good citizen, unlike Dr. mangus. All intensions have been good! From- [[Marcus Villanova] Communisy Traiters I just read thet whey were banned and they got me to join saying the PM was a dictator they should all hang Owen1983 11:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. --Bucurestean 12:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ve''rrr''y interesting. -- 17:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Comrade Owen, what are you saying now? Don't talk gibberish. Don't talk nonsense. The LCP has reformed itself and has a steadily growing ammount of (active) members. We have no need for traitors among our own ranks. You are a trusted member of the LCP, comrade Owen, and one of the first to join in. Do not make any hasty decisions and do not make any wrong decisions. Dr. Magnus 14:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Longer maybe you could write a longer article on the reform proposals? Pierlot McCrooke 10:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Did you like my article? :P --Bucurestean 10:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. BTW, states could become useless with one of the proposed reforms Pierlot McCrooke 10:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec... "ruled by the political elite"...? Smells like Anti-Cabalism... Dr. Magnus 12:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mean that, I was also talking about myself, and you. --Bucurestean 12:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay then... Well, you made a fine point. But the law will probably pass anyway since it has a majority of votes in favour of it... Dr. Magnus 12:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) News This latest news about the possible upcoming clash of the political titans (Right vs Left, Monarchists vs Republicans) is very interesting... Indeed, this could be a major political bloodbath, a serious political turning point, so to speak! Exciting, isn't it? Dr. Magnus 17:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :And maybe even a civil war :O --Bucurestean 17:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) A civil war? No, I find that hard to imagine! Which parties could be so violent? I could only think of IGP, but one member cannot call for a war, look what happened when Misterrr tried that! A civil war would be a great adventure, though... And a nice new chapter in our history! Dr. Magnus 18:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : No, I didn't mean it that way, but IF this gap between both sides becomes really big and the conflict won't be resolved, a civil war could certainly break out. However, I hope it won't happen, but it's to Left to consider if a heksenjacht is needed to eliminate rightist and Republican politicians. --Bucurestean 18:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As they say: l'histoire se répète. An I don't like this situation... x_O O_x, I'm off now. (sad) --Lars Washington 18:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Republicans are acting good this time Pierlot McCrooke 18:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is no need to eliminate anybody. We are a full pluralist democracy. As it is, people in support of the monarch (or at least: not in support of a republic created by the people of your movement) form a wide majority and there hardly is a real dichotomy, as you suggested. I suppose leftists, liberals, monarchists, or anybody else feels that a republicanist opposition is okay, and should be respected. 18:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think most republicans are, in general, honest and honourable people. But their is one major exception... I want peace and stability, not war, anger and hostility! Let us all dine in the great halls of Donia Castle and set aside our differences for once. Dr. Magnus 18:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Title badly chosen In fact, the majority still is progressive . Also, it should be "rightist party" (singular) as you have no united them. 14:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Article I have already said to dimitri that we could use the Kenson system Pierlot McCrooke 16:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry only been here a short time but what's the kenson System?Marcus Villanova 20:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone can vote in congress then Pierlot McCrooke 20:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::not trying to afend but that sounds really dumb.Marcus Villanova 19:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Some kind if direct democracy then? Jon Johnson 21:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Kensonsysteem was a system in Newport (Libertas) which meant that every citizen automatically was a member of the congress. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Meaning that every citizen could vote, and had direct power, so a 'micro'-direct democracy Jon Johnson 21:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::More democratic, sure, but I also see some issues here. It will take a whole lot longer to vote proposals since a lot of citizens simply aren't active enough. Also, it might cause new users to suddenly appear whenever a controversial proposal needs votes. Harold Freeman 05:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No, 'cause a vote would only last for several days and as you need several days to get citizenship, it won't be such big problems. The real big problem is that some people, unfortunately to say so, can't be trusted enough to let them decide for the future of the country. That's why we need elections. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::@ OuWTB, you are correct, and it is sad to know this... --Lars Washington 07:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It is indeed. That is probably why some men in the course of history chose to create an "enlightened" aristocratic or authoritarian power. 14:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Nazis in Lovia Seems to be a growing problem Free Lutheran Association, Drabo, this now POLICE STEP UP!!!Marcus Villanova 21:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh i see they caught the Nazis well then we should probaly create a page about this trend.Marcus Villanova 21:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This is all just childsplay compared to what Hessel Doorian and the IGP have in store for non-whites, race traitors and communists... Grab your guns and prepare yourselves for some old-school lynching and race motivated terror. I bid you goodbye, Drabo13 11:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Article Idea for a article about the recent political crisis? Pierlot McCrooke 20:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is fairly important Pierlot McCrooke 21:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Amish very nice article! I go to Lancaster PA every December very interesting people!Marcus Villanova 13:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Interestingk indeedBucurestean 16:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::A good thing that Lovia is a very open country. Any other government would send them back because they didn't apply for citizenship. 06:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep. We're a bunch of lax people :P Bucurestean 13:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Friend or foe, a paycheck will do! Mostly people get paid when their fictional writing are published. 08:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :No publication without alimentation? Percival E. Galahad 08:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah now I get it. Here is an orange Bucu 08:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Objects? I really wrote that? :| --Bucu 11:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Seemingly :) 11:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I may have started this discussion but I'm again misreading everything, I think. 12:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) What about getting rid of that old election poster in the right hand side column? 17:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I was also thinking of that this afternoon, but then I found out that I was too lazy... also nice weather in Belgia? Bucu 17:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect weather. Really hot, in fact. 17:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Monday it's going to be cold, and Tuesday it will be like... freezing :P Bucu 17:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh really? But that's Utrecht . Wááy north xD. 17:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I live in the Utrechter Mountains, y'know ;) Bucu 17:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha . In a country like the Netherlands, every heuvelrug is like Himalaya ^^ 17:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Except fro Limburg* --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Net moest ik al die kutheuvels op fietsen om bij een vriend te komen... pokkewerk :P Bucu 17:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You mean those kuiltjes and mesthoopjes? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I find it interesting that in a country like yours, where people from above the Moerdijk differ so much from those underneath it, and where the Randstad is totally different from - say - Groningen or Friesland, that you guys don't have "institutional crises" as we in Belgium have every year (twice). That is interesting :) 17:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Eh, languages, nothing to do about it :P Bucu 17:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Those outside regions are kept safe using beer :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::We have beer too . In fact, Belgium hás beer. The Netherlands don't. They have Heineken. Which is. Water. 17:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::(That's what people say in Belgium. I don't drink beer ) 17:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::In Limburg we have alfa, brandt, wittem, hertog-jan, etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice try, but I'ven't said a single thing on that one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Bucu 18:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Archives Where are they? Marcus Villanova 17:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :La Quotidienne/Archive 2009 & La Quotidienne/Archive 2010 Bucu 07:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Compliment An interesting article! I was actually hoping Liberals would find new strength after this period. I don't mean to insult Ilava, but without him the party is more what it says it is: "a democratic, classical liberal party", and not a mixture of Washingtonian centrists, darkblue liberals and conservatives. Perhaps, with some more input of the now rather absent Freeman and the future MOTC Galahad, you might revive the LD. I would certainly like that. I am at good terms with the leftists and libertarians, but I believe in pluralism. Anyway, I can't solve this with silly advice; you guys will have to pull yourselves together after June 1. Think bright, I'd say. Do what PD once did: have a party congress, think things through, a think tank perhaps, and good pragmatic policies in Congress. There's no use in splitting hairs over some policy differences within one party: rather spend your time fighting for the thing all you libs want: more freedom, a stable and free economy and lots of civil rights. 17:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :He ain't gonna return Dimi. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I think tank is so already done, Dimitri. I'm going to work on a full party program and a new 'élan'. We definitely need to work on our appeal, maybe the LD should too? 10:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::About the 'disaster of communist rule' and 'a socialist Lovia': the CPL.nm accepts democracy and pluralism. The free trade with the US does need some minor changes, like energy for example, but we wont close of the entire economy. Don't forget we have a - real! - to-be economist in our ranks! 10:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Burning car Is it neccesary to have the same image of the burning car on there twice? Drabo13 10:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Article Donia Why did you not write an article about the death of August Magnus Donia? He was a very infamous and controversial Lovian. Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The only reason no one really cares is that he left already and we said are good byes when he first left in May, then he came back as a fascist and got banned, and then just stayed for a week and then left. Marcus Villanova WLP 15:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :You only die once, and once you die there is no turning back. BastardRoyale 16:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Not if your Jesus! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think you can hardly compare Jesus to a deranged fascist baron. BastardRoyale 16:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't? Did I, i didn't mean to? Marcus Villanova WLP 16:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol... Anyways, I understand McCrooke's point. Its not so often a country has a fascist-communist-criminal baron who dies from a medieval weapon. Thats material a newspaper can use to write articles full of mystery and conspiracy theories. BastardRoyale 16:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Huummmm i was thinking about making a Gosip, fake news Newspaper would you help make it with me? You know healines like "Aliens come to Lovia and drop malet on Baron's head" Or "King or Secert Alien Moster?" Fun for everyone! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :There is the inactive The Frame (outside) which I founded a while ago. If you want to help me revive it, you may. It is even written by a mysterious person who hides behind a fake name... 16:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like an awesome idea! Is it possible a song starts playing when you click on the page? Or make the page in some crazy colour. We could make something Lovia has never seen before. BastardRoyale 16:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't tempet with the color, the gray shades go well with the mysterious image. I'm not sure about the song thing. 16:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) @alex/bucu I like your style of political analiysis! Maybe go to work for the news? Very good! Marcus Villanova 20:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :must agree! 20:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::and it's not beacuse Walden is winning but the facts and I actually said to myself "Damn I never thought of that." Marcus Villanova 20:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::i'm being quoted quite a lot lately 21:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, with 50% of the votes, being party leader of the largest party, you may call yourself the most important politician of the moment :P Bucu 21:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::martha is our leader now . she's quite brilliant too. 21:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lol, didn't even notice she'd become leader Bucu 21:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::unanymous vote though :) 21:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yep she's doing very well. Marcus Villanova 16:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) It appears to me... ...that Oceana reminds me of the south in USA 1860's "You better do what we want or else." also it seems like there's a possible civil war...please don't Marcus Villanova 16:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :You are a relatively new user. You don't known that we have had a civil war two years ago :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I remember the civil wars in Libertas, they were disastrous and completely utterly destroyed the nation. They brought nothing but horror, murder and destruction, even genocide on guinea pigs and gypsies. Dr. Magnus 16:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::@OWTB - I've seen past pages and yeah I understand that. ::@Magnus - I've seen that to are you joking on the Guinea pigs and gypsies thing? Marcus Villanova 16:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::No, Magnus is right. We even have "labour camps" in Libertas. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Marcus, read this, please. There was a civil war with murder, rape, torture, genocide, destruction and terrorist acts. Bombings, guerilla warfare, and all horrible, unspeakable acts. Some guy even ate the hearts of his enemies. It was really evil. It destroyed Libertas completely. Dr. Magnus 16:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::i see...But people still edit that site so I guess it's not completly dead right? or is just dead and people just clean it up? Marcus Villanova 16:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: :p *raises fist in the air* Wikistad is indeed not dead (yet?)! The real reason I came on this Talk-page though is because I wanted to complement Bucu on those graphics/statistics, making politics a bit more bearable for people like me :p Echocho 17:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I guess. Marcus Villanova 18:00, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mersi! :) Bucu 18:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) It's really a lame technique. Reminds me of Dedecker's campaign in the most recent Belgian elections. He said he would step down if results were bad - and he already knew they'd be bad. What was the result: people voted for those other rightist populists, instead of for him. Funny thing. 11:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it is due to social change that progressives do well in Oceana: the archaic farming society with its typical way of production has made room for better educated citizens and economic (instead of symbolic) trade. It is a general law in demographics that a wealthier community tends to be less traditional. This loss of traditional values will always trigger a radicalization of the conservative core. 13:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I am especially surprised by the bitterness of the Right. Nobody has won yet, and OWTB is doing pretty fine. People do have reasons not to vote for him. He's absent from many political debates, he's conservative as shit, has queer convictions (haha). On the other hand, he knows the state. Sure. I'd support him too. I did support him, in the 2010 Feds. He garnered one of my three votes. There was something different, back then, though. OWTB was open-minded and willing to reform. He wanted a new Lovia, I thought. What he now wants is a Lovia as old as we have never had one. Regressive traditionalism, shall we say? 13:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::And that is partially my fault; the climate has turned more and more progressive and we make him feel as if he stands alone. All what those conservatives really need as a big, warm hug. 13:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know a guy who's a great hugger when you're out at sea, on a cold boat. 13:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::He thought I'd looked scared but actually I was just jealous. 13:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Really? I didn't see that. Perhaps because I was suffering a hard time from hypothermia ;) 13:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yuri, your story about I believe it is due to social change that progressives etc is - unfortunately - misplaced. The difference is that some conservative/right people are inactive now (Marius/Ben) and some new left/progressive people have just bought their homes in Oceana (Censuree/Intothewild/Horton11/Villanova). And yes, we need a big, warm hug :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Dimitri, I have not changed a single thing. You probably remember me at that time that I didn't want to give up the states back then and I'm still not willing to give up Oceana. Oceana is a life work (sort of :P). Sure, I'm conservative as shit :P but I am also open-minded. As I've expressed earlier on: I'm willing to co-operate with Andy, so also his environmentalist views are realised. The reason why I fight this hard is because I've been waiting two years to get this spot back. And about your remark He wanted a new Lovia, I thought. What he now wants is a Lovia as old as we have never had one. That's nonsense. On a national level I am very happy with the way things are, BUT on state level I am also happy with the way things are (that's the reason why I'm not a member of the Nationalistiski Parti), I only wish that Oceana remains Oceana. So, I'm still willing to reform (take a look at my recent Lovian Dollar issue in the First Chamber, that's a reform!) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know that. The thing is that Oceana does need some change, and I doubt whether it'll come from you. 15:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, what kind of changes do you propose? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Andy would be able to propose those changes as a deputy; he does not need governorship. Dr. Magnus 16:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anybody can propose anything. Only the Gov can implement. 17:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::We know, but what kind of things do you think need to be changed? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Role of the King? Since HRH Dimitri I came to power he gradually gave more room to democracy (Congress, various reforms, etc.) and that is a tendency I believe we all support. It might be time to start thinking about the next step: a non-continuation of the dynasty. This is not a call for revolution or 'big change now'. I just feel we have to discuss the transition towards a republic when our current monarch his term is ended. 09:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :When he dies or gives up the throne his eldest child succeeds him. And will have, in my ideal picture, a mere symbolical function and lacks real power. Dr. Magnus 09:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we finalize our already strong democracy and end the line after Dimi. Monarchy is not compatible with democratic socialism, which is the goal of the CPL.nm program. 09:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::End the line? As long as he fathers any children whatsoever, the line goes on and there will always be pretenders to the throne. The line can only end when he would, like, die before consumating his marriage. Unless all Royal Family Members would be on a boat trip together and the boat would sink, the line continues to excist. Dr. Magnus 09:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::You forget that in Lovia Congress is the center of all power, the only institution that represents the people. If we vote for a republic that is what we will get. 09:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Along with an angry monarch who still has, as an administrator and founder of the website, the most power in the nation. If a republic is to be formed it would be wise to involve him in the process of getting it done. Honestly, I still feel a monarchy is a fine thing to have (I'll always be a monarchist) and that it sets us apart and defines our cultural identity as Lovians. Kingship, however, should be without any power and be a mere symbolical role. Dr. Magnus 09:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure Dimi favors a republic over a monarchy any day. His role as King is a heritage from the troubled days in Libertas. I don't seek to put Dimi down with our democratic force, but I openly say I don't want to see his son, daughter or nephew on the throne. Lovia is developed enough for a sustainable republic. 09:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::First Oceana has to be prepared for modern age, by Oos Wes Ilava. I trust opon his ability to guide our most conservative state by the hand to democracy. Only he can make it happen. Then in 2013 all of Lovia can be united as a republic. Now is too soon. Dr. Magnus 10:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dimitri indeed favors a republican system, but not a presidential system as we see in America and France. On the other hand, I appreciate the advantages of a monarchy, living in one. In a country such as Belgium, a more or less ceremonial monarchy has a couple of advantages, most importantly guaranteeing state stability. I believe the monarchy has saved our country from breaking in two... What Yuri says is true. We need to emancipate Lovia more every day, and expand democracy and freedoms and rights. Slowly, of course. Any attempt to do it quickly, has failed and will fail again. What concerns the next monarch: as the Constitution states, my brother Prince Alexander would become the next King, if I die or if I abdicate. Furthermore, as the Constitution states, the CONGRESS (always the Congress) can abolish the monarchy with a two thirds majority. If you would be unhappy with King Alexander I, you can abolish the monarchy in Congress. Simple as pie. It's up to Congress, which has the ONLY REAL POWER in Lovia. I do believe the monarchy has some good effects on Lovia. I insist on maintaining the monarchy until the People of Lovia can take full responsibility for their political actions, and until the monarchy and legal system have developed into well-functioning, purely democratic mechanisms, by the PEOPLE'S ACTION. At present, all Constitutional reform concerning state structure and monarchy has been written and proposed by... me. At last: Oos Wes Ilava preparing for a modern age? Must be kidding me. The guy supports the SGP and opposes female politicians. 13:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :When will then be the day our nation becomes a republic, if ever? And if it happens will you then leave Lovia and your former subjects behind, or stay in a strictly ceremonial function? Another option would be to keep the royal family but relieve them of whatever few duties they may still have. You yourself could then actively participate in politics, join a party and even run for prime minister. After all: you would no longer have to be neutral then. As a monarch, you should be neutral. Dr. Magnus 14:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::What should be, or what will be, is entirely in the hands of the people. If Congress decides to replace the system by a presidential, then they can do that. If they decide to limit monarchial power to mere ceremonial functions, they can. 14:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::But all of that does not stop you from caring for and working on this site, possibly behind the scenes, does it? No matter what you may think of me, I still would feel the loss of the old generation a big loss to the site. I don't think, with all due respect, the likes of Marcus and Horton are up to the challenge of running the site, that's all. If you would abdicate, is a political career an option for you? Dr. Magnus 14:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::We shouldn't abollish monarchy in Lovia. I like it ! Marcus Villanova 15:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Pierius: I know, and that's why we (the old generation) are still around. I have no idea what I'd do if I quit. Anyway, I'm not stopping yet. :::::@Marcus: Well, it has some advantages doesn't it? And it's quite nice for a fictional country . I agree it's not the best option, but for Lovia, it has proven better than all those republican wikis that failed. 15:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::True. We have a great admin if we didn't then I would hate monarchy! ! It keeps things in line! Marcus Villanova 15:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) @dimitri:You should have encouraged people to write proposals. But maybe the problem is that too much of the site is already voorgekauwd by you and Yuri Pierlot McCrooke 15:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :We encouraged all good proposals. Walden has been doing some great things lately, without me or Yuri having anything to do with that. It's about what you are willing to do. (Reminds me of JFK: "Ask not what your country can do for you...") 07:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Clash of the titans I love the article but it sounds like the future will be really sensational. Sorry if I disappoint anyone but Walden and the CPL.nm have a history of close coöperation. Also, the two parties have very similar programs and supported various proposals together. As for our communist strategy: I consider Walden to be a full partner of our leftist project and not - as this article suggests - an opponent. I think the election outcome is most favorable. 05:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that Walden and CPL.nm can work out together, as they do now, but I also know that it would be favorable to Lovia, in the long run, if the two parties do bare teeth a little. If there is no competition between the parties, (where they would fight to make decisions that would please potential voters) then you would have a political monopoly. And if the king were part of this party, then this country would look like North Korea. :Side note: Cooperation is a bizarre word in its pronunciation, but it is pronounced so because there is a syllable break between the O's. Contrariwise (Looking-glass reference for 'ya), words like coop do not. There is, however, no real way of knowing if a word will be separated or not. Edward Hannis 18:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :yeah what's up with the umlaut? Am I spelling that right? :@Hannis - If ..Reference for 'ya is suppose to sound like sharah plain when you say it I quit...jk ! But I hat that smirk little capitialist whore. Sarah Palin's latest great quote "I can see 2012 from my house." Marcus Villanova 22:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::@Hannis: we commies clearly have a different goal than Walden, though North Korea isn't quite the example. The CPL.nm is content-wise very much like Walden, we just are a little bolder in the statements and feel the need to integrate all views in a theoretic framework. I however do promise more competition in the next Federal Elections. It is time to get on with the ®evolution. 06:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Off topic: spelling cooperation with a diaeresis is dated, though probably sensible. Are they used that way in Dutch? --Semyon 12:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's 'coöperatie' in Dutch, so yes. Otherwise we would pronounce it like a 'double o' (open vowel or what is it called?) 12:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Long vowel, innit? I think open vowels are ones made with the tongue low down in the mouth. --Semyon 12:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Dimitri knows this (or he should), but you got the point. 12:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What you are referring to, must be "free vowels", as opposed to "checked vowels". It is kind of hard, however, to compare the free vowel 'o' with an English case, since there is no plain 'o' sound in British English. I am not at all sure about American, though. -- 15:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I am also sure Dimitri or Oos Wes know this better. -- 15:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::@Medvedev: I was referring to a dominating party controlling a nation, not the fact that it was communist. Communism is perfectly fine for me. I don't agree, but I accept. Edward Hannis 22:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Btw, the reference was for Though the Looking-Glass and what Alice saw there; Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Edward Hannis 22:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sure most of us got the reference (or at least we should). I guess what you were referring to is the dominant position of single set of ideas, like the 'cultural hegemony' put forth by Gramsci. 16:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Alice in Wonderland and Gramsci in the same discussion. Sweet . Echocho 07:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Horton To me the thing that matters the most (or even the only thing that matters) in this case is the fact that Horton indeed seems very hard to reach (maybe he's on that chat I sometimes read about, I wouldn't know, I'm never on any chat myself). And, Horton, I hope you read this, I'm not trying to patronize you, I just want to emphasize that it is essential to understand that a wiki in general and a wiki like this especially is a community. It's okay if one prefers working on his or her own, but why would he or she join a community and then hardly communicate at all? Just a thought, my thought. Echocho 07:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Eduardo It is cerveza so it are not snacks! If you want we can have a short diálogo in the bosque, ¡gan'tersito! Don't call me names, cuz you will be in serious peligro. ¿Prende? DaddyYankee 14:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :As civilised men, the only proper way of dealing with the insults of our enemies is to denounce them. For example, in your own newspaper. You could politely make your point, in English. Dr. Magnus 14:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, agreed.Marcus Villanova 14:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't listen to my enemigos! I won't let them distract me! DaddyYankee 14:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Did you read the thing? I'm criticizing you for bringing up fake ideas of threats, talking in a mix of English and Spanish, and I should have maybe added something about grammar. It is cerveza so it are not snacks? You're making this too easy. If you really want to entertain yourself, and make my job as journalist easier, talk to me on my talk page. Please do so within the next two hours, if you have any desire to maintain your massive ego whatsoever. Edward Hannis 01:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Good writing, Edward! 09:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :you're a great journalist, colleague! I'm tempted to say you're lovia's best journalist of the moment... 15:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As if that would mean anything, taken that there are only three, but I am most humbled. I still think the best part is the comedic counterpart to it (captions). Reminds me of The Economist, if you guys have that o'er yonder. Edward Hannis 23:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::"Yonder" we can get quite everything . Me myself, I'm subscribed to TIME. 08:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::TIME, eh? Darn foreigners. Back in 'merica, we read 'dem quality books. Like Shotguns Weekly and such. Ahem, redneck jokes aside, I personally read sci-fi short-story magazines, especially the ones where Matheson used to write for. Most of the material I'm putting in Hello? is based to a certain degree on Matheson's work. Guy's a genius. You've heard of his most famous work, undoubtedly. I am Legend. Here's the quote from the last words of the book. :::::::A coughing chuckle filled his throat. He turned and leaned against the wall while he swallowed the pills. Full circle, he thought while the final lethargy crept into his limbs. Full circle. A new terror born in death, a new superstition entering the unassailable fortress of forever. :::::::I am Legend. {MATHESON 170) ::::Edward Hannis 04:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Self Sufficient You're right about the Self Sufficient Party theory, I think. There's one thing, however, you forgot: the PM must choose the number of MOTCs that will be elected in the upcoming. In other words: if he chooses 18 MOTCs, and eventually 22 candidates run, it is not at all "obvious" that the Self Sufficient Parties will get all their members elected. 08:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :As PM I'm going to make these elections interesting; large Congresses are often chaotic and need a lot of time to generate legislation. I don't have chosen a number yet but I do know I don't want it to become bigger than it is today... 08:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? Hm. It's gonna get tough for some people indeed, then. 08:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::With the growing number of contributors and the large number of congressman who aren't very active after their election (to say the least) I'd say make congress larger. ;) Dr. Magnus 09:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it is better to have a decent, working Congress of say 12 members than a large one that takes endless discussions and voting periods. Whatever the number is going to be, it will lie between 10 and 16. 09:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::And it'll a round number. How about 16? Dr. Magnus 09:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you do to break a tie? The Constitution doesn't say what happens if you have a tie in both votes and major votes, if I read correctly. (From Article XIII) Edward Hannis 20:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::The idea was that you give precedence to the 'highest order of votes', a few examples: :::::* Joseph (2 major votes, 1 minor vote) vs. Alberto (1 major vote, 2 minor votes) --> Joseph wins :::::* Tanya (3 major votes, 2 minor votes) vs. Christine (3 major votes, 1 minor vote, 2 favor votes) --> Tanya wins :::::* Rudy (3 major votes, 2 minor votes) vs. Marianne (3 major votes, 2 minor votes) --> real tie :::::Only the last situation is problematic, because we couldn't think of a fair system to decide who should be given the seat in Congress. I think I'd change the amount of allowed MOTC by one if that is possible. 07:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Article Now that's what I call a good article, like it very much. May the Lovian police continue to preserve the freedom and security of our site and let me do what I do best: bust some criminals! Dr. Magnus 21:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : Ha yes very good. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm already providing some good quotes for the next article about me. Just to make it easier for the journalists! I'm such a nice guy. Dr. Magnus 22:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : I guess we all are then ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Most of us! :) Dr. Magnus 22:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Magnus, feel free to send me a few quotes if you think you've done something newsworthy. I think you have the greatet importance on the news nowadays, behind maybe the King. Edward Hannis 00:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I feel deeply honoured, Hannis. Dr. Magnus 10:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : LD doesn't exist anymore it's the LU... ! Even though it has almost the same people and is just as unactive it matters=]Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I said something different Not that it was against me but against walden Pierlot McCrooke 17:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :And there was no deal with me. I have never spoken a waldener via irc except for marcus for who i am sure he isnt involved. I you dont think its true, please contact a other walderner Pierlot McCrooke 17:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's quite clear you're defending yourself, not Walden. Speaking as a Waldener, and someone with at least half a brain. Edward Hannis 17:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::There was no deal with me. Pierlot McCrooke 17:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::You were very probably involved in this deal. All evidence points towards you, Latin himself hinted to me that you were culprit. The only question is, who did you work with? Edward Hannis 17:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have only once or twice seen marcus at irc (when he wasnt a waldener) I have never seen andy or the others at irc. If you dont believe ask it the other waldeners Pierlot McCrooke 17:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The other person you must've met with is not a Waldener. He would be of any other party, but not independent, and not Walden. Edward Hannis 17:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ask all those.. BTW the only lovian persons ive met on irc were Marcus and Sjors and i have noever discussed about lovian politics with them. Marcus omly about drabo trial, and Sjors about sveral subjects such as inkscape an d harvian, and magnus btw also about lovian politics but mostly things with are other things (no deals) Pierlot McCrooke 17:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Bucu begs to differ. Edward Hannis 17:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I have been involved with that housebuying around elections, but not with this. And do you do if every thing from bucu about this irc conversation about a deal is fake? There is a small possibility it is Pierlot McCrooke 17:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Just as small as the possibility that he's telling the truth. Edward Hannis 18:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Fine article! That's one helluva fine article you wrote there, Hannis! I must say I'm impressed by your journalist qualities, you always manage to stay "on top of things", so to speak! We make news, you deliver! Much better then my attempt at writing down a piece of journalism at Hurbanova Novine but then again, it was my first try at this. Dr. Magnus 20:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC)